


Dialogue Prompts

by fairycakejisoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, So many AUs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairycakejisoo/pseuds/fairycakejisoo
Summary: A collection of short one-shot/blurbs based on a "50 Dialogue Prompts" post on Tumblr. Some of these have been cross-posted from my Twitter (@wonshushushu).New pairings will be added as they appear. Request a pairing+number in the comments!





	1. The 50 Prompts

  1. "It's really not that complicated."
  2. "Close the door."
  3. "It's three in the morning."
  4. "I should have told you a long time ago."
  5. "Why are you helping me?"
  6. "You have to leave right now."
  7. "Just trust me."
  8. "I've been waiting a long time."
  9. "You're in love with them."
  10. "Come here."
  11. "We could get arrested for this."
  12. "What are you thinking about?"
  13. "I thought you were dead."
  14. "You're never going to let that go, are you?"
  15. "Was that supposed to hurt?"
  16. "I can explain."
  17. "Love is overrated."
  18. "Watch me."
  19. "I've missed this."
  20. "I don't believe you."
  21. "Sometimes, being a complete nerd comes in handy."
  22. "I don't owe you an explanation."
  23. "We have to be quiet."
  24. "You're trembling."
  25. "I want an answer, goddammit!"
  26. "It was you the whole time."
  27. "Tell me again."
  28. "This is why we can't have nice things."
  29. "I'm not going anywhere."
  30. "You don't see me."
  31. "I can't keep kissing strangers and pretending that they're you."
  32. "You could have died."
  33. "Prove it."
  34. "I might never get another chance to say this."
  35. "Do you regret it?"
  36. "Tell me I'm wrong."
  37. "Lie to me then."
  38. "You've thought about this, haven't you?"
  39. "We need to talk about what happened last night."
  40. "I never stood a chance, did I?"
  41. "I feel like I can't breathe."
  42. "I'm only here to establish an alibi."
  43. "Are you drunk?"
  44. "I still remember the way you taste."
  45. "How much of that did you hear?"
  46. "What happens if I do this?"
  47. "Why are you whispering?"
  48. "You make me want things I can't have."
  49. "I don't want to screw this up."
  50. "People are staring."




	2. wonshua, 47

**“Why are you whispering?”** Joshua asks, coming up behind his boyfriend in confusion. “And why are you looking around, are you hiding from someone?” 

Wonwoo turns around and shushes him, pulling him into the nearest closet in worry. 

“Be quiet or he’ll find me!”

“Are you playing hide and seek or something?” Joshua asks, trying to ignore the very little space they have between them.

“No, it’s just,” Wonwoo sighs, bowing his head in regret. “I accidentally ate Jihoon’s lunch he brought with him, and when he found out he said he was going to kill me! I had to run, so I’m hiding out until it’s our turn to go on stage.”

“You know we still have an hour until we’re recording, right?”

“I know, I know, but what else can I do!”

“You could apologize.” Joshua smirks, leaning his back against the side of the closet.

“Jihoon will never go for that, he’ll murder me, my life will be over, my only choice is to stay here and wait it out.”

“Well, you have fun with that.” Joshua laughs quietly and goes to leave, but is stopped when Wonwoo puts his hand on the door and pulls Joshua closer. “What are you doing?”

“You can’t leave, now that you know where I am, you might give it away!”

“What are we going to do in this small ass closet for an hour?” Joshua groans, but Wonwoo smiles.

“I’m sure we’ll think of something.”


	3. jeongcheol, 31

**“I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you.”** Jeonghan’s voice finally breaks. He’s been expertly holding back his tears, but he’s reached the end. The only way he’ll get Seungcheol to listen is if he stops hiding himself away, so he lets his tears fall, allows himself to look weak in front of the only person that’s ever mattered. He doesn’t have any other choice.

Seungcheol shakes his head and sighs, wiping his own tears away for good. 

“And I can’t keep running around in circles for a guy who only wants me when he can’t have me.”

Jeonghan feels his world fall around him. He can’t lose Seungcheol; not now, not after everything.

“I’m sorry, Jeonghan.”

“No, please, Cheol it’ll be different this time, I-”

“You what, you promise?” Seungcheol half smiles. “I’ve heard that before.”

Jeonghan has nothing else to say. He doesn’t deserve Seungcheol, and he never did.

“I’m sorry it has to end this way. I think it would be best if we didn’t speak again.”

Jeonghan doesn’t watch Seungcheol walk away. He closes his eyes, and when he opens them, he’s alone. He knows he deserves it, knows he treats everyone he loves badly, knows he needs to change, but with Seungcheol gone, he doesn’t see the need to anymore.


	4. seoksoon, 23

**“We have to be quiet!”**

“You think I don’t know that!” Soonyoung whisper-yells in response. 

Seokmin is already naked but Soonyoung has just started with his pants, and accidentally kicked Seokmin’s end table in the process, causing a loud  _ bang _ throughout his room. 

Soonyoung tries to ignore that his boyfriend is more concerned about them getting caught than the state of his now very-much-in-pain foot. 

“Jeonghan hyung and Seungcheol hyung are sleeping  _ right next door! _ If we wake them up we are  _ so screwed! _ ” 

“Calm down, alright, they’re not going to wake up.” Soonyoung huffs, getting off the bed and standing to take the rest of his clothes off. Once he’s finished, he smiles devilishly. “Now, where were we?”

“Just about to go to sleep, I hope.” Comes Seungcheol’s voice from behind the closed door. Seokmin covers himself with the blanket in fear of exposure while Soonyoung just groans internally. 

Busted, and right before he was about to get some. Their leader really is the worst cock-block.

“It’s 1am, we have a schedule at 6. You two need to go to sleep, you can do… whatever it is you two were going to do later.” Seungcheol scolds, finishing his lecture off with a ‘goodnight!’

Soonyoung grabs his shirt and boxers off the ground, redressing himself minimally and climbing into Seokmin’s bed. 

“I’m sorry I ruined it.” He sighs, leaning his head on his boyfriend’s chest. Seokmin just laughs and shuts his eyes. 

“Oh well, there will be plenty of time for  _ this _ in the future.”


	5. soonhoon, 11

**“We could get arrested for this.”** Jihoon worries, leaning back in his chair and holding back his moans. Soonyoung’s mouth always did things to him,  _ amazing _ things.

“Relax, Jihoon-ah, it’s  _ your _ studio, you can do whatever you want in it.” Soonyoung smirks, favouring his hand over his mouth to watch his boyfriends reactions. 

“I’m pretty sure when Pledis gave me the studio space, they didn’t expect me to fuck anyone in it.”

Soonyoung laughs and rests his cheek on Jihoon’s bare thigh. 

“I’m the one sucking  _ you _ off, so technically you’re not the one doing the fucking, right?” He smirks teasingly, watching Jihoon’s expression turn from genuine worry to interest and desire.

“Take your clothes off, lay on the couch, and we’ll see about who’s doing the fucking.”


	6. wonshua, 26

“All this time, I thought  _ I _ was the problem, but  **it was you the whole time.”** Jisoo sobs in disbelief. He’s been trying so hard, trying to be better, trying to pick up the pieces of his failing relationship, but it always made no difference.

If only he’d realized sooner that it wasn’t his fault that Wonwoo didn’t love him anymore, it was  _ Wonwoo’s _ . Seokmin was right. He needed to end it.

“Shua, I… I’m sorry.”

Joshua laughs in spite of himself. Wonwoo wasn’t even going to try and stop him from leaving. How could he have been so blind.

“Goodbye, Wonwoo. I hope you can treat the next guy with a little more respect.”


	7. wonshua, 19

“God,  **I’ve missed this,** I’ve missed you.” Wonwoo mumbles into Joshua’s neck, holding him tightly against his chest.

It’s been months since they last saw one another in person. Long distance was way harder than anyone prepares them for, but it was worth it. University was important, and after they finished, Joshua would move back to Korea and they would live happily ever after.

At least, that’s the plan.

“I missed you too, so much.” Joshua sighs in relief. They really shouldn’t be hugging in the middle of the airport, but they’re too consumed with the feeling of each other to care about anyone else, even Junhui standing awkwardly to the side on his phone.

Wonwoo figures he knew what he’d signed up for when he drove Wonwoo to the airport to pick up Joshua.

“You two will have lots of time to hug at home, can we go?” Jun complains, causing Joshua to pull back. 

“He’s right, love, we should go.”

Wonwoo clasps his hand over Joshua’s and nods, picking up his bag for him.

It was only a week, but every second would be spent wisely.


	8. cheolkwan, 15

**"Was that supposed to hurt?"** Seungcheol smirks softly, looking at Seungkwan's frustrated face from across him.

It's the first time he's brought his boyfriend to the gym with him, and it seemed that Seungkwan was not having as much fun as he'd originally thought he would when he suggested they try  _boxing_.

"No, I was going easy on you!" Seungkwan pouts, but Seungcheol sees right through his lie. 

"Sure you were, now come on, give me your best shot."


	9. cheolsoo, 48

**"You make me want things I can't have."** Jisoo smiles bittersweetly, playing with the red rose Seungcheol had given him not a moment before. "You know we can't stay together, Cheol..."

"No, I won't accept that, Jisoo. We can still do this, we don't have to break up."

"Tomorrow, I'm going to get on a plane to Michigan, and you're going to stay right here. I can't leave with us both holding on to an empty promise that we'll wait for one another." 

Seungcheol sighs in defeat, leaning against the railing that overlooked the river. They had been walking back from a date, one that Jisoo called their last, when Seungcheol presented him with a rose and told him that they  _could_ stay together, that they didn't have to break up simply because Jisoo was attending MIT in America while Seungcheol would attend Yonsei. 

He knew they could make long distance work, but Jisoo wasn't even willing to try.

"I'm going to be thousands of miles away from you, Cheol. It'll be easier this way."

 _That's where you're wrong_ , Seungcheol thinks. _You could be a million miles a way and I'd love you all the same._

Jisoo stands tall and hugs Seungcheol tightly, and to both boys dismay it feels genuinely like the last time they will ever be like this. 

"I'm sorry," Jisoo says finally, pulling away but staying wrapped in Seungcheol's warm arms. "I love you."


	10. jeongcheol, 13

**"I thought you were dead."** Seungcheol says in confusion when he sees Jeonghan hiding in the same spot as him.

Their game of blindfold-hide-and-seek has been going on for about an hour, all through-out their dorm, and Seungcheol seems to remember Jeonghan being one of the first people caught.

"No I wasn't! You're making things up."

"Uh huh, whatever you say, cheater." Seungcheol rolls his eyes, moving his position a bit. The two were crammed in the bathtub together, hoping that Seokmin wouldn't make his way into this room and find them.

Seungcheol wonders to himself why Jeonghan decided to hide himself this round by sitting himself on top of Seungcheol's lap when there was plenty of space  _literally anywhere else,_ but he's enjoying the feeling too much to complain.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! Feedback always appreciated~ Feel free to request a pairing and a number in the comments to be written and posted here, as well as on my twitter [@wonshushushu!](https://twitter.com/wonshushushu)
> 
> \- mimi


End file.
